Alone
by EllieSmits
Summary: Caroline's mum dies and she doesn't think she will make it, she gets a surprising visitor to help her through and remind her she can.


k disclaimer I do not own the Vampire diaries or Originals if I did well then everyone would be with who they should be!

A/N Also I did not have time to have this Beta'd if this is a problem sorry and don't read it.

As for my other story (Sometimes you have to make the pieces fit) I took a long break from it as a lot happened on the two shows I needed to figure out how my plot would work or if it was an AU entirely (looks like) but I will be adding more chapters soon so for whoever is still reading it, it's coming soon!

Last thing this is how I believe a crossover with Klaus would be "organic" on VD and if you have seen Buffy the Vampire slayer well then you will recognize a little of this scene ;) so enjoy my one shot!

Alone

Caroline sat in the chair her body feels numb as the pastor drones on about the afterlife and the keys to heaven. Seriously she thinks who wanted this as a sendoff? Her mother had been very firm though, a catholic that didn't follow a damn thing in the religion or go to a single mass since she found out her husband was gay and left her, wanted this last chance to be embraced by god. Caroline fought the urge to scoff as a vampire she did not really believe in any of that, heck even as a human girl Caroline just hadn't quite bought into it. Still what Liz Forbes wanted Liz Forbes got. The funeral, as far as funerals go was flawless. Naturally Caroline's planning had gone on over drive and she had thrown herself body and soul into this singular event. Nothing quite made Caroline feel like she could take on the world like a project. Sitting in the row at the front looking at it though none of it seemed right, in her heart she knew it was impeccable the flowers were artfully and tastefully arranged (white lilies and roses not to much color this wasn't a carnival people) the music soft and somber everyone was in black because if Caroline even saw a hint of grey they would need two coffins, but still it was all wrong.

Wrong because a woman Elizabeth Forbes age should not be lying in the coffin never to open her eyes, wrong because cancer took what it could not give back, wrong because it wasn't fair she had to go and Caroline could not follow, Wrong because even though she was surrounded by friends who were more like family, Elena the sister she never had and Jeremy the little brother she never knew she wanted looking somberly ahead with funeral garb they had used to much that it was almost worn down, or Damon her friendly nemesis and past tormentor turned big brother type and best friend to her mother sipping his bourbon in a flask popped into his jacket pocket, Tyler her ex and first love clutching onto his new love the one half to a twin duo Liv, and Stefan holding her own hand there recent kiss from grief and ignited feelings still fresh on her lips, Alaric the perpetual guardian to all the miss fit toys with his girlfriend Joe, all seated together all united and even though she was surrounded she still felt so alone. So bone soul achingly alone.

When it was her turn to go and place a rose on the grave Stefan had to nudge her to acknowledge the moment. Getting up she clutched her white rose in hand and softly placed it over all the others already laid there from a town who had come out of the wood work to pay respects to their latest and greatest sheriff. When she could think again Caroline knew she would be touched and moved by all the lovely things said about her mom. The Eulogy and the accolades even Damon's funny and snide comments would all be appreciated but right now she felt like she was watching it from a tunnel, far away and removed from it all. She looked up at the sky glad she had eschewed a church this wasn't a moment to be inside she needed the slight bite in the air as a reminder of where she was, why she was, and that her mum had lived, breathed and loved her home town of Mystic Falls. She watched silently as one by one the people rose and filed out leaving only her friends. Eventually they left as well headed down to the Grill newly renovated and set up to perfection by Caroline for a nice and classy wake.

She felt Stefan move up beside her

"were going in now Care" he said softly she nodded still staring at her mother's coffin as it was lifted in front her to be placed in the ground with all the others Forbes in there family plot. Surprised by how much she needed to see this to prove she was really gone and no magical way would bring her back to life like Damon or even herself, she put her head on his shoulder.

"Go in with them Stef I'll be there later I need to be with her right now"

"I'll stay" he took her hand in his, his new and gentle attraction as well as affection for her radiating from his brown eyes she shook her head

"I think this is something I have to do alone" besides it was getting later and they only had so much time left. Which was silly her mum was dead they had no time left. He turned to go and turned back .

"If you need me" she felt her lips turn up slightly which was as close to a smile as she was going to get. When he was only a figure in the distance she moved closer to her mom's grave. With the coffin now laid in it the white roses to be covered and smothered in dirt Caroline could feel the sorrow rise in her. The tears that held at bay started to escape and stream down her cheeks

"I'm sorry mummy" she whispered the sun starting to lower casting a glow with its dying light, she sensed it before she saw a perfect crisp and blood red rose land on top of all the white. A figure stood beside her his warmth from there brushing shoulders seeping into her. She looked up into the sharp blue eyes of Nicklaus Michaelson. Caroline felt so much rush at her different emotions, anger and betrayal they had a deal, one where he would leave and never come back that she would admit her sordid feelings for him, act on what she wanted instead of what was right and then disappear. Yet here he was long coat billowing behind him handsome etched cheekbones and commanding presence beside her.

"Hello love" the anger she felt boiled but it wasn't at him it was at herself because the relief at seeing him, the utter peace she felt in his presence wasn't something she expected, or what she could handle really. Instead of raging like she should have, maybe even violence, accusations (why are you here?) Exclamations, (how dare you!) She just turned back to see the red rose contrast amongst all the white a fair comparison to how he fit in her life, he didn't.

"I wasn't sure you would come" she admitted quietly

"Traffic on the highway is murder sorry I'm late" he quipped flashing her his dimpled grin for a moment before settling back to his signature brood.

"We had a deal you know" she gently reminded him he nodded

"I thought we should make some clauses" he answered never missing a beat. Caroline felt her own smile foreign on her face

"Death of a family member would qualify"

"Oh that's at least one" he nodded and took her hand in his. She didn't pull away she should have he did not belong to her and vice versa but the comfort the familiarity was nice. She could feel his eyes burning into her sending her heart into over drive and her spine to tingle she met his gaze

"I'm sorry for your loss Caroline" he whispered taking there clutched hands and placing a delicate kiss to her knuckles "I came as soon as I heard"

"Grape vine stretches as far as New Orleans?"

"Something like that" They were silent again and Caroline sighed Stefan or course would have called Klaus to let him know. Who else? "How are you" he swept his eyes over her probably noticing the bags under her eyes and simple and serviceable bun at the nape of her neck. Nothing like the care free and glamorous high school cheerleader he fell for

"Look at me" she sighed "I'm a wreck Klaus I don't know what to do without her" she felt all the grief swallow her as she swept her hand over herself her breathing turning erratic in her panic induced state, gripping her shoulders gently he turned her to himself she could feel the pattern of this moment when she killed all those witches and needed comfort, when she had clutched Tyler's shoulders and kissed Tyler's lips while Klaus's soul had enjoyed it all. The feel of his hand when he danced with her and his rage and despair when she betrayed him for her friends. She was drawn like a moth to a flame she could remember the woods the heat, the sweat the marks the bark from the trees had left for a moment on both before it smoothed itself back to unblemished flesh. His cherry lips soothing the bites and nips he made with blunt human teeth. She wanted him, to erase the pain to diffuse the suffering to make her forget.

"She deserves better than that from you Caroline" he answered the request she had not known she had made "and you know it sweetheart"

"It hurts" she clutched him to her trying to draw strength he was always strong the powerful all original vampire. The feared hybrid, the savage wolf nothing could stop him and she was so jealous. She pressed herself close and breathed in his scent. She was in another man's arms it wasn't right whatever her and Stefan were to each other she still had to figure out but this felt wrong, but worse it felt exactly where she needed to be "how long are you staying?"

"However long you need" was his dutiful and gentlemanly response

"Forever"

Disentangling himself he looked at her and smiled gently

"And what would dear Stefan have to say about that hmm" she looked up at him surprised, she shouldn't have been really he would know he would always know. "Last love Caroline" he reminded her. She chuckled a strange mix of humor, despair, and resignation forcing herself to step away from him to give herself space and clarity.

"I'm lost" she placed her hand on the stone with her mother's life reduced to a date a dash and another date "I don't know if I will make it through this"

"You are strong, beautiful, and full of light I know you will make it" he turned to look down the road "your friends are coming for you, you should go to them, take comfort in them" Caroline slipped her hand down the stone and took a deep breath nodding

"You should go back you are probably missed being king and all" she sighed before she started to walk away

"My offer still and always will stand" New Orleans dangled in front of her like a fresh and ripened fruit for the taking but it wasn't time and they both knew it

"I still have the ticket" she smiled softly "Klaus"

"Yes love"

"It meant a lot that you came" walking over to her he clutched her to him and dragged her body close his lips finding hers in a quick and anything but chaste kiss

"Anytime Caroline" he purred softly separating she bid him farewell with a smile and a whispered bye.

"Blondie who were you talking to" Damon asked as he came into view as she walked away

"Just a friend" she murmured and let him put his arm around her shoulders

"I don't know about you but I need a drink" she nodded in agreement and they took off for the Wake. Stealing a glance behind her he was gone, she knew he would be but she finally felt like one day she was going to be ok, lonely yes but not so alone anymore.


End file.
